


Ведь об этом никто не узнает?..

by adeilatt



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Adam Gontier - Freeform, Brad Walst - Freeform, Friendship, Gontielst, M/M, Matt Walst - Freeform, Neil Sanderson - Freeform, Three Days Grace, Walsanderson, m/m - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeilatt/pseuds/adeilatt
Summary: – Об этом ведь никто не узнает?– Конечно. Об этом надеюсь тоже.





	Ведь об этом никто не узнает?..

**Author's Note:**

> Можете представить любой пэйринг по Three Days Grace.  
> Эта работа есть и на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4456497

Это был морозный вечер, который на какое-то мгновение сталь только нашим. А ты помнишь его? Всего ничтожных десять минут в твоей компании, но мне было более чем достаточно, хотя в голове набатом била мысль, что мне никогда не хватит этого.

Мы всей группой собрались в клубе. Отмечали успешно написанный альбом. Мы были уставшими, но до жути счастливыми. Каждый заказал по кружке пива, и мы начали обсуждение планов на ближайшее будущее: интервью и выступлений. Эмоции лились через край. Потом ещё кружка пива, и ещё одна.

Я посмотрел на тебя и решил, что тебе уже хватит. Я хотел было предложить вместе поехать по домам, но взгляд невольно зацепился за обслуживающую нас официантку. По её поведению было ясно, что та явно не против провести ночь в твоей компании. Она на что-то рассчитывала, но судя по тебе, ты был совсем не против.

Сглотнув ком в горле, я смотрел лишь на тебя. Такой совершенный и идеальный… Я почувствовал влечение ещё два года назад. Я не знал, что с этим делать, но потом смирился. Понял, что никуда не денусь от этого, не убегу сколько бы не пытался, как бы быстро не бежал.

Я помню, как однажды ты улыбнулся мне. Мне. Только мне. Никому другому. Я потерял голову. Думал, ещё миг, и я притяну тебя к себе. Но мы были нагло прерваны. И надо было зайти этой гребаной ассистенке. Тогда я почувствовал себя в какой-то дешёвой комедии или драме.

Хотя, я думаю, что за поцелуй ты бы не погладил меня по голове, ведь у тебя нет таких чувств, как у меня. А если бы были? Но ты бы мне ничего не говорил? Изо дня в день я всё больше схожу с ума, гадая, на самом ли деле ты ничего не чувствуешь. Где-то внутри бьётся огонёк надежды, но каждый он затухает. И этому виной — ты.

И вы ушли. Да, она выиграла и утащила тебя в неизвестном мне направлении. Если бы я знал куда, то сейчас бы помчался вытаскивать тебя из её лап, но это было бы слишком… Неправильно! Я не в праве делать это.

Я заскучал, мне не хватало тебя, поэтому единственным решением было покинуть этот клуб.

— Хэй, — я обратился к парням, — я пойду, голова слишком болит, — раздался разочарованный гул, но они благополучно отпусили меня.

Улица. Толпа людей, которая хочет попасть в клуб. Воздух. Свежий, морозный, прямо то, что нужно, чтобы прийти в себя. Периферийным зрением замечаю тебя. Стоишь около стены. Куришь. Ты нечасто куришь, только тогда, когда нервничаешь. Что же случилось? Подхожу.

— Разве тебя не должна обслуживать рыжая цыпочка? — усмехаюсь. Слова сами вылетают наружу, я не хотел, мной движет лишь обида, но ты никогда не сможешь понять.

— А что, ревнуешь? — ухмыляешься, хотя даже не подозреваешь, насколько это правда…

— Есть закурить? — чертова манера отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

— Ты же не куришь, — удивляешься. Я могу быть полон сюрпризов, не так ли?

— Просто дай мне чертову сигарету, — ты не споришь, лишь достаешь пачку и зажигалку и протягиваешь мне. Сигарета уже между моими зубами. Вжик. Зажег сигарету. Затянулся. Горьковатый дым проникает в легкие, но не кашляю, ты ведь не знал, что это далеко не первый мой раз.

Все так же стоим. Затягиваюсь раз. Два. Три. Тушу об стену. Бросаю окурок.

— Ты странный какой-то сегодня, — хмуришься. Тебе не нравится или ты беспокоишься? Встряхиваю головой, прогоняя эти бесполезные мысли.

— Неважно. Так что не так с официанткой? — пытаюсь перевести тему. Хорошо получается.

— Она предложила мне групповушку, — проводишь по волосам. Нервничаешь. — Пригласила ещё двух. Я думал, что девушки будут, а там какие-то парни. Слинял, пока она снимала с них обоих штаны. — Удар под дых. Парни… Слинял… У меня нет шансов. Нарушу границы дозволенного — ударишь. Повезет, если живым останусь.

— Ммм… — не нахожу слов, чтобы что-то сказать. Если бы ты только позволил сделать мне лишь одно… Поцеловать тебя… Ты бы сразу поменял решение. Не могу. Слишком дорожу нашей дружбой. Только дружбой. Молчим. Долго. Сколько время?

— Об этом ведь никто не узнает? — спрашиваешь ты. Не сразу до меня доходит смысл сказанного. Смотрю на тебя. Прячешь лицо в вороте пальто. Замерз. А я даже не замечаю, дурак.

— Конечно. Об этом, надеюсь, тоже? — кивком головы указываю на валявшиеся около наших ног окурки. Киваешь. Пора ехать домой, но так хочется постоять еще немного. С тобой вместе… — Может, по домам? — предлагаю я, пытаясь скрыть в голосе заботу. Опять киваешь, не произнося ни слова.

Эти минуты останутся навсегда в моей памяти. Я буду и дальше мечтать о нас с тобой, о нашей совместной жизни, даже если это никогда не станет реальностью, правдой. Ведь об этом никто не узнает?.. Дa?


End file.
